


A Holiday Surprise

by tscHQ (tsc)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma decides to surprise his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holiday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! And if you do not actually celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a good day! Be safe, eat lots, and have fun!
> 
> I am in a bit of a hurry this morning, so I wasn't able to proofread most of this - sorry in advance if there are any terrible mistakes.

Kenma knew Shouyou wasn’t going to be at home when he arrived, but that was all part of the surprise. He had vaguely remembered something about a Karasuno holiday party being that night, and he decided it was going to be the best night to attack, for lack of a better word.

Kenma had travelled most of the day and arrived at Shouyou’s dorm a bit later in the evening and was pleased to find that his boyfriend had already left for the night. He patted down his jacket for his keys and sifted through to find the spare one Shouyou had given him at the beginning of the school year.

He was pretty positive Tanaka and Nishinoya were throwing the bash. Kenma had attended one of their parties before when Nekoma had travelled for an away game against Karasuno, and he hoped that his boyfriend was going to survive the night. But then he remembered the rest of his volleyball teammates, and relaxed. He would be fine.

Kenma stretched after dropping his backpack at the foot of the small twin-sized bed, before collapsing on the mattress. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Shouyou before exhaling and closing his eyes. He relaxed almost immediately.

He wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep or what, but he was jerked awake a few moments later to his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pushed himself up to sit properly and extracted the noisy phone from his jacket, before finally throwing the coat off of himself. He smirked at the list of texts coming in from Shouyou, one sloppier than the next.

He had found the alcohol, or someone had given him alcohol. There were games of truth or dare being played which were mostly just dares. Kenma glanced at the clock and realized that the night was probably coming to an end pretty quick.

Kenma could probably show up at the party undetected and surprise Shouyou there, but he wanted to do it in private, being the holidays at all. A small smile played on his lips as he texted Shouyou back, telling him to be careful and get home safe, never once mentioning that he was sitting inside his dorm.

The pair had been together since Shouyou’s third year of high school. The distance made it hard at times, but both of them made it work. Kenma was more inclined to being on his own anyway, but he enjoyed having someone to call his own. With video calling and texting, it didn’t feel like he was very far from his boyfriend anyway, and it made the times they were in the same place together more valuable.

Kenma managed to get up off the bed to unpack his backpack. He placed his few pairs of shirts and pants in the bottom drawer of Shouyou’s dresser, his drawer, before hanging his backpack on the hook of the dorm’s door, along with his jacket. After settling in, charging his PSP and his phone, he laid back on the small bed and sighed, content.

He was still receiving messages from Hinata as the night progressed, and slowly they were becoming almost incoherent. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, but he knew he should get ready for his drunken boyfriend’s arrival.

He knew for a fact that there was a bottle of Tylenol in the bedside table drawer, since he had put it there. He shuffled through all of the random things, headphones, scraps of paper, condoms. Kenma found himself blushing furiously at a toy that he definitely did not remember Shouyou owning, and finally felt the painkiller’s bottle pushed right to the back. He pulled it out and closed the drawer and shook his head, trying to not overthink about his boyfriend using _that_.

Clearing his throat, he set the bottle on the table before standing up. He left the dorm room with one of Shouyou’s mugs and made his way down to the shared kitchen at the end of the hall to fill with water. He momentarily wondered if he should make something for him to eat, but thought better of it. He’d make his hung over boyfriend something to eat in the morning.

Kenma made his way back down the empty hall back to the dorm room. In the few times he’d visited, he’d never seen the halls so empty, but he enjoyed the quiet. Shouyou’s floor was known to get pretty rowdy.

He set the mug down on the nightstand when he got back to the dorm before falling back onto the bed. He checked the time again and saw even more messages from his boyfriend. From what he could decipher, he had left the party and was on his way home.

Kenma was getting excited. He hadn’t seen Shouyou in what felt like forever, though it had only been about a month.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down to snails pace but his ears tuned in to someone staggering down the hall. With most of the building empty for the holidays, he could only assume it was Hinata.

Kenma slipped off of the bed and stood as he listened to his boyfriend struggle with the key.

“Dumbass, let me do it.” He heard another voice that he recognized as Kageyama, and Kenma was thankful someone had helped him home at least.

He could hear Shouyou whine through the door before the door opened and his boyfriend stumbled through in a rather interesting get up.

Kageyama noticed Kenma almost immediately and a look of relief crossed his face, knowing he wouldn’t have to stay to make sure his teammate was going to be okay. He tossed the keys over Hinata and Kenma caught them, setting them on the desk beside him soon after. Hinata was facing Kageyama, who only rolled his eyes.

“Turn around, dumbass.”

“Stop. Stop calling me that!” Hinata cried before whirling around. His eyes blinked a few times, looking more like an owl than anything, before they widened. Kenma was still busy trying to figure out what he was wearing. “K-Kenma! Kenma? Kenma.” He shouted, causing Kenma to wince at the volume.

He looked over Shouyou’s head to see Kageyama close the door and leave them be, before looking back to his boyfriend. “Yes, hi, hello.” He said quietly, finally realizing that he had a shower curtain wrapped around him like a toga. “Why are you wearing a shower curtain?”

“It was a toga party, Kenma!” Hinata’s voice was still loud, and Kenma had to cover the boy’s mouth with his hand.

“Volume.” Kenma reminded, and the ginger in front of him nodded wildly, hair already everywhere.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Shouyou finally managed to ask quietly, though slurred. Kenma couldn’t help but smile.

“I wanted to surprise you, obviously.”

Hinata surprisingly stayed quiet for a moment and nodded. “Until when?”

“The 3rd.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he bounced on the balls of his feet. “You’re going to be here for New Years Eve?” he asked, grabbing Kenma’s hand. “You’re gonna be here for New Years with me?”

Kenma was enjoying how excited Shouyou was getting and nodded. The boy in front of him jumped a little before jumping onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck so tight that Kenma had to struggle to breathe. He could feel Shouyou’s lips on his neck, kissing him over and over again, and he had to force himself not to melt into the action.

He pried himself out of his boyfriends clutches and looked back at the shower curtain. It was an ugly floral pattern you would only see in some 80-year-old’s bathroom.

“Hold on, if it was a toga party, why was Tobio in regular clothes?” Kenma finally asked, frowning.

Shouyou stayed quiet for a moment and stared at Kenma, seemingly trying to figure it out himself. “Tobio didn’t know what a toga was.”

Kenma squinted slightly but nodded at the answer. It was somewhat believable, but his eyes widened as Shouyou began to take off the toga to reveal that he was only wearing the toga, with absolutely nothing underneath. The shower curtain had been long enough to reach his feet; he hadn’t even noticed his boyfriend’s bare legs.

“Where are your clothes? You’re going to catch a cold, Shouyou.” Kenma reached to the bed to pull up one of the blankets to immediately wrap it around the ginger haired boy.

“But I am really warm.” The boy said, wobbling a bit on his feet. “I’m getting sleepy.”

Kenma nodded and helped Shouyou to the bed until the boy fell onto the mattress. He helped him out of his shoes before climbing over him to take the space on the bed between the boy and the wall, so he wasn’t an obstacle in case Hinata had to bolt to the washroom.

Once Kenma was settled, Shouyou rolled to face him. His face was tinted pink in the dimly lit room, eyes moving over his face as if to make sure he hadn’t been drunkenly hallucinating.

“Thank you for coming.” He finally said, a hand moving up to caress Kenma’s cheek, much gentler than he had expected. “You made my entire Christmas break that much better.”

Kenma couldn’t fight off the smile that took over his face. He leaned forward and let his lips brush softly against Shouyou’s. The kiss continued, as they pressed closer to one another, though neither with the intention to go farther. Their lips moved against each other, and their tongues pushed to meet one another, all to make up for the last month before breaking apart. Their noses bumped together before Kenma pressed his forehead against Hinata’s.

“Get some rest. We’ll catch up in the morning.”

Shouyou reluctantly nodded before moving in closer and wrapping his limbs tighter around Kenma, as though if he let him go he’d disappear.

“I love you, Kenma.” Shouyou sighed into his chest, and Kenma’s eyes flew open, heart racing, not sure if he had heard him correctly. Neither had actually dropped the L bomb. And by all means he felt same, though he had never felt like he had the right chance to say it. “I love you.” He repeated, words slurring more as sleep started to take over.

Kenma pulled Shouyou closer, if it was even possible, but he didn’t want to let him go by any means. He was overwhelmed with feelings, and he was sure if Shouyou were more aware, he’d be able to hear his heart beating wildly.

“I love you, too, Shouyou.” He finally said, whispering into the boy’s hair before kissing the top of his head. He wasn’t positive if he had been heard, but the content sigh that came from his boyfriend made him believe he had.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
